Surprise Vacation
by SpeedyGonzalez57
Summary: Alex and Olivia in couple, the routine settles down but a small incident comes to remind them that they need to find themselves and to share moments as well!


**Hi, guys, here my first story, I specify that English is not my mother tongue so I'm sorry if there errors or misunderstandings but I really hope that you'll enjoy this one Shot :-) This story is dedicate to MissWritingObsessedStories, without you I don't think I write this story so thank you for the encouragements ;-)**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing**

Since a few weeks, Alex had more and more trial to be prepared, testimonies to be worked again, arguments to assure, she was overloaded with work.

From her part, Olivia, didn't count her hours either, she had more and more investigations, more and more, kept accumulating, and left her no respite!

Both women met barely at home, exchanged a stealthy kiss, from or upon the return to one of workaholic women, when it was possible!

They were on the edge! It had been weeks, since they had shared if only the breakfast together, at the most they crossed in the bend of a corridor, a call of a few minutes for a warrant, an information for an investigation, a delay… Very often when Olivia returned home, Alex was already asleep (Olivia always took a few seconds to admire her beautiful blond beauty, asleep she found her even more beautiful!). The tension became more palpable. Each of both women loved each other profoundly, but let overflow, monopolize by their job!

Until the day when Olivia, one more time, during the arrest of a suspect was hurt and transported at the hospital. It was the trigger for Alex, after the shock of the call, it was decided, they needed to spend time together, holidays were already programmed in her spirit!

More scared than hurt, even if Olivia always hated hospitals and even if Alex had made every effort to return with her that the same evening to their apartment, Olivia had to stay the night in observation for a brain concussion, some bruises, and especially a beautiful fright for both!

The following morning, after the agreement of the doctor, a nurse brings the papers of exit, as well as the prescription with painkillers for days to come. Alex listened with attention the recommendations of the nurse.

Since the arrival to Olivia's hospital, Alex hadn't left her one moment, and hadn't closed the eyes all night. In this night, Alex had thought again when she had received this call, her blood made only a turn, her heart skipped a beat, in an instant, her world fell over, passed by in one second! Since she began her relation with her beautiful Detective, she fears this kind of call! To be honest with herself, she is so much afraid, that one day this call announces her a terrible news, that the love of her life never returns to her. (At this precise moment, it was decided, they needed to find themselves again, to spend time together, only both. Alex decides to organize a trip in lovers, she wanted that everything is perfect, to share moments which would be undoubtedly unforgettable!

Olivia had to rest, therefore she had the rest of the week to recover from her wounds. Of course, Alex had made her priority of Olivia, so she managed her schedule at the most to be with her lover. Finally, the hours when she was not with Olivia, it was to organize the surprise trip, thus it concerned the meetings with Cragen and Donnelly, who were delighted to grant some days of vacation to each woman, Alex will undo the current cases, and she arranged the rest of her schedule.

Alex decided to organize her trip in the most romantic city of the world, which had always made her dream and which she really wanted to discover with Olivia, It's Paris!  
Everything being ready, the reserved journey, the last stage was to announce the news to Olivia because she got ready to go back to job the next day and certainly not to take the plane in a few hours!

From her side, Olivia, in spite of the fact, that on the basis this forced rest was not absolutely in her plans, she had appreciated to share again moments with Alex, and to be the object of all her attentions, who would have suspected that behind the " Ice Queen" was a woman of the most thoughtful, who of a look could melt her, instigate the fire in her, and who had stolen her heart since a few years already!

Olivia wanted took advantage of her last evening with her partner before resuming their schedule of madness the next day, and wished to snuggle up in the arms of Alex while looking a movie. But when Alex tightened her this envelope with this devastating smile, megawatt smile which illuminating the whole room while they were only both (but this smile was specially dedicated to Olivia that they are alone or that the room is crowded!)

Olivia wondered well what her girlfriend had been able to plot, but she would never have thought a single moment of considering to have in the hand two tickets for Paris. But when she opened the envelope, she was open-mouthed, by discovering two plane tickets, the eyes deciphered the destination, after a few moments, she recovered. She already knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Alex, and didn't think she could love her of advantage, but at this moment, she perceived that she made a mistake, she even more fell in love with her beautiful blonde and was not able to refrain from kissing fervently, passionately.

Olivia knew that Alex adored this city, and that she had always wanted to visit it but she would never have imagined that she makes her a so beautiful surprise, they were both as two girls in the morning of Christmas, overexcited, eyes were already filled with stars! During the flight, both women daydreamed in the city, what they were going to discover, they were impatient to visit this city but first of all to pass instants together as well as of creating new memories!

For the first time, in Paris, Alex had managed to convince Olivia to visit the various museums without of course have heard Olivia to grumble, but she knew that it was only for form although she says, she knew it was a lost cause! Insistently, (but was it really surprising on behalf of a lawyer?!), a devastating blue look, some promises, that she would hold naturally when they return in their hotel, Olivia always accompanied her.

Of course, they had taken time to visit most things possible, monuments... They enjoyed at the most of their stay in Paris. But what intrigued them most, it was a bridge about which they had heard during their dinner cruise aboard a boat on the "Seine", the day before, and to tell the truth, they found the idea rather original and finally very attractive. They cannot leave Paris without passed by this " Bridge of the Lovers ". The tradition of this bridge, consisted that the couples in hanging a padlock on the balustrades of the bridge by registering their first names, or their initials on this padlock and of a single hand throw the key in the "Seine" to symbolize their love.

Alex and Olivia found very romantic the idea of sealing their love in this way, as well as to leave in this city a trace of their passage, it was indisputable that they were made to be together. Near their hotel, was a small shop where they had bought a padlock where both had write their initials on it, they had decided on the following morning to visit the Bridge of the Lovers, after a brief breakfast, Alex and Olivia hand in hand, went to the "Bridge of Sighs", hung their padlock, with one's fingertips, each fondled letters, embraced, kissed each other tenderly, closed again the padlock, of the single hand, they both threw the key into the water, but at this precise moment, to have seen their initials on this little piece of metal, a revelation came to both women, desire to have these two combined names together, the same idea crossed them mind at the same instant without other knowing it!

It was envisaged that after their small escapade in the bridge, they had each other free time, and had a few hours to go shopping separately, or to rest. They had a few hours before their reservation to the restaurant. When they had visited the Eiffel Tower, they had taken a reservation for a dinner on the first floor of the Eiffel Tower, to enjoy their last evening in Paris.

Finally, they both had taken advantage the afternoon for Shopping. For their dinner, Alex had opted for a red dress stopping at the middle thighs with a plunging neckline but without being too much, just enough, to letting guess the curves which took shape there underneath. Whereas Olivia had chosen to wear a black dress, with fine straps just stopping over the knee, which emphasized her perfectly! Each had also taken advantage of it to offer itself a new finery of jewels matched with his holding, with a perfect and discreet make-up for both.

When they looked the one at the other one, in a few seconds the temperature of the room had soared some degrees, the world didn't exist anymore around them, they had the perfection the one in front of the other one and for a moment the restaurant is forgotten during an exchange of passionate kiss, but the perspective of the evening brought them back to reality.

Hand in hand, stars in eyes, the butterflies in the stomach, (and the spirit which began to cogitate for each of both women), they went to the restaurant, and had taken advantage of the sweetness of the evening to go to the Eiffel Tower by walking, what allowed them to discover the night city while calming slightly their nerves even if they took advantage of the view and the company naturally!

Alex and Olivia arrived quietly at the restaurant and were amazed by the beauty of the latter, everything was magnificent, it was a dreamed place, sublime chandeliers, romantic decoration, really Olivia didn't regret her moment of madness of this afternoon and was sure that it would be the perfect moment, but that she didn't know, and that she didn't imagine a moment, it is that from her side, Alex thought of the same thing and had given in to the same temptation and hadn't resisted in front of the shop window when she had seen this object, which immediately had made her thought of Olivia and was intended for her.

During this meal, Alex and Olivia discovered and tasted the French gastronomy, they took advantage of their last evening Paris. All the tensions of these last weeks had disappeared, this trip surprise was really what they needed, they were regain each other and this meal was the turning point of their relationship, the beginning of a new start. And it is this excuse there that Olivia taken to get closer to Alex just before moment of the dessert.

She takes Alex tenderly in her arms, to thanks her for this trip, to have offered the nicest present that a person was able to make for her, simply love her, Olivia had taken discreetly the ring box, before going to her Princess. When she returned to her chair, suddenly, turned around, towards Alex, deposited a knee on the ground, and revealed her the contents, a magnificent engagement ring, which consisted of a diamond in its center, surrounded by small blue diamonds and topazes: to remind the blue of your eyes she told her. "I couldn't detach my look of this ring when I saw it, even if I know for a long time that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my days in your side, instantly, I could see our future together, Alexandra Cabot, you want make me the honor to make me the happiest woman in the world by marrying me and to become my wife?"

Alex didn't believe neither the eyes, nor her ears, didn't answer right away, seeing that Olivia being in the same state as her, confused, but with one-ounce fright and of doubt crossing her look, she put a finger on her lips when she noticed that Olivia was going to speak and helped her to get up to attract her against her.

While all the restaurant was always waiting for the answer, by holding their breath, Alex, in her turn, take her ring box and opens it delicately, Olivia open wide eyes and begins to realize what is happening.

( _Alex knew that with her job Olivia needed a discreet ring),_ she had been unable to resist a simple ring set by a diamond in her center, surrounded by black and white diamonds. Alex had found this contrast bewitching just like Olivia was for her, and reminded her the mischievousness, the various feelings in the eyes of her, her beautiful and captivating Detective!

Alex fondled Olivia's cheek, what made her lover to raise the eyes of the splendid ring which was in front of her. Therefore, in a moved smile, Alex resumed "Yes, it would be an honor for me to become your wife, Liv and to marry you, but I also have a question to ask you Detective Olivia Benson!"

In her turn Alex, put a knee on the ground and presented to Olivia the always ring box open "Liv you're the love of my life, I love you for the first day where I put my eyes on you. For the first time, I imagine a family with you, a baby, before you, I never thought it was possible! I want it with you, Olivia Benson, you want make me the happier woman of the world by becoming my wife and marrying me?!"

Helping to get her up in her turn, tightening her against her, with tears in eyes, Olivia murmuring to her ear "yes, Alex I want to marry you and to become your wife" lost in their embrace, their passionate kiss, these are cheers and applause which pulled them of the new happiness, then each putting the ring in the finger of each bride, they finished their meal without leaving eyes of each other, the mischievous spirit, they were very impatient to return in their hotel to celebrate their commitment and it was certain that even if they left the next day, they would take advantage of their last Parisian night ballad but would also take time in the arms of each other tenderly, fervently, passionately, it was impossible not to let their hands slide on the skin of each other beautiful bodies all the night. The awakening was going to be difficult!

So the next day, the few hours of the flight of return for New York was very quiet and useful for Alex and Olivia to rest, although they looked forward to bringing in and sharing with everybody the good news! They are impatient to share it with everyone! Although each already envisaged the perfect marriage …

 **FIN**


End file.
